1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a photographing apparatus and a photographing system.
2. Related Art
It is known that there is a photographing apparatus (a video camera for example) that can control an oscillating angle and a zoom magnification by a remote operation of a user. It is also known that there is a photographing apparatus that can adjust an oscillating angle and a zoom magnification automatically based on a desired photographing area that user specified with markers.